Echo of The war siren
by Jayzegreat
Summary: In this fanfiction Sasuke rejoin Konoha's forces to war, buuut Sakura ends up dead. SasukexIno. :3


This is SasukexIno. Well, honestly, I have no idea where the events should be leading with this, but I'm hoping somewhere good. So, my first fan fiction. I'm used to write poems and short stories, definitely never tried to write a fan fiction. Go easy on me. XD And please, if you have any constructive criticism I'm all ears. And if you have any ideas to share about what should happen next share it with me, please.

Description: In this fan fiction Sasuke joins the village forces. Buuut things get ugly and Sakura ends up dead.

The Echo of the war siren

She was really cold that night. No matter how much warm I tried to pull in to her, with my passionate embraces. Her freezing lips never changing color. Blue, the color of cruelty. Even after I fervently kissed them once, twice, with no use. Her pale face was viciously gorgeous, lacking colors. Her brilliant green eyes widely opened, as if astonished from Thanatos' (note: Thanato is the Greek god of death) early arrival. "Sakura!" I cried desperately, begging her soul to dwell in that rigid body. The body that no longer was the women I love, but a lifeless corpse. "Sakura" it was a whisper this time, choked with tears. I held her head to my chest, wiping blood and fresh tears off of her perfectly beautiful face. The face that never failed to make my heart race, pounding in a distinctive tempo. I stroked her light pink hair, admiring the sweet smell of it, and that velvet touch.

I lay beside her all night; my arms were wrapped around her like an ammo belt fixed on a soldier's waist. Letting her hair brush my face, so that its delightful odor rinses away the grief. I couldn't fully understand. "She's not dead!" the naive thoughts took over my head. But the abnormal temperature of her skin proved the opposite. Her red dress, that used to match her skin color, was tightly wrapped around her delicate body. Her bruised legs were showing from her torn dress. I couldn't stop her wound from bleeding and staining her skin. She was innocent… but my rose lost her color before dawn.

The colorless walls stimulated a quivering chill that ran down my spine. However the big room had no furniture, except for the old desk in the very far corner. The building was quite old, almost ninety years old. We randomly chose it seeking shelter, a "safe" place. The faint light coming from the oil lamp made Sakura look twice as pale, throwing dancing shadows that moved with the silent rhythm. I suddenly heard a bomb's explosion, which sounded like two miles away. I jumped reflexively in front of Sakura in a protective crouch. She was still though, deadly still. The explosion was followed with even louder noises. The emergency siren!  
"ba-thump!" my heart picked up hysterically, rushing blood through my veins. Too scared to end up the way Sakura did, cold and emotionless.

"I returned back, Sakura. Wake up, love" I talked to the corpse, burying my face with her shoulders "C'mon. Jump into my arms. I thought that we'd have a happy ending. I thought that by now you'd be telling me how excited you are to have me back on the village's side" frustrated with the continuing silence "Damn it! Answer me. Is it Itachi all over again? Same old, same old useless me! I always fail protecting the ones I love the most" I was yelling now without even realizing it, with tears streaming down my face. "But I really loved you, forehead" returning to whisper again.

Unconsciousness was no better place than reality. Nightmares haunted me down every minute, making it impossible to rest. Sakura reached out for me. I tried to grab her hands, but there was nothing between my holds. She seemed so close, yet so distant. I ran. Ran! Pushing my legs forward, way too far beyond their limits. I stopped and gasped for air, placing my hands on my knees out of exhaustion. I, then, looked up at her. There was something strange about her face. It was empty! The mask you wore had the same vicious beauty that I desperately craved, yet when the hard masked eyes locked mine in them it left me in doubt.

The stingy smell of sanitizers dragged me back to consciousness. My eye lids were heavy but I forced open. My hand felt extra warm and my vision was all blurry for a minute there, "Oh thank goodness! You're awake. You were lucky we found you, Sasuke" The blonde ninja's face was so close to mine that I could smell her perfume. She let go of my hand, and gently placed it on my face and looked at me with her I-feel-like-hugging -you-right-now look. I blinked twice to see her clearly. She was an old familiar classmate. "Ino" I managed to mouth out her name, and my voice sounded surprisingly weak. Switching her hand to cover my mouth she hushed me up, "Don't exhaust yourself by talking. You're wounds are too severe" I nodded obediently. My mind was chaotic with thoughts that I didn't notice the sharp pain in my chest. I jerked at the stabbing feeling. Sakura! I eagerly looked around the room looking for her. Anything related to her. I looked around for a petite lady with pink hair and cheerful face. Hoping that it was all a bad dream. "Where's Sakura?" Ino's face was blank; the question caught her off guard. Suddenly she was on her feet, "I'll bring you something to eat. I bet you are pretty hungry" she said with fake enthusiasm, heading out. "So it is true. She's dead" I said holding back threatening tears. Ino looked back at me as I pushed sheets off of me and started getting up. She rushed down to me and forced me to stay, folding her arms around me. A moan slipped out of my mouth, my chest hurt like hell when she put that much stress on it. "S-sorry, but don't move" she let go of me immediately. "I want to see Sakura" Ino had this serious expression on her face that killed any chances of argument. "Please, for the last time" I added.

"We won the war!" Naruto barged in, jumping with excitement. Naruto looked down at me "You didn't help much, did you?" he snorted "I kicked Madara's butt all by myself. Priceless! I should tell Sakura how useless you were. I did all the work for you, teamme" her name stimulated never ending agony, 'Sakura' made me wrench in pain. Naruto seemed to notice my reaction. "Where's Sakura anyways?" Ino tried ignoring the question and she escaped Naruto's eye contact. Naruto's face turned yellow and his eyes widened with furry. "You killed her" His hands closed fists by his sides. "I trusted you with her life. And you freakin' let her die". His words slowly sank into my mind. They were true. Everything he said was true. I killed her. Her heart is not beating, and mine is. My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Ino slapped Naruto, making his cheek all redden up. "How could you say that? Sasuke almost died there. He protected her with all his might. It's not his fault…" Ino trailed off when tears choked her and hid her face between her hands. Naruto stood there surprised for a minute. "I-I'm s-sorry" he looked down, as if ashamed of himself, "I was just really mad. It's not your fault, teamme"

"No, Naruto, you're right" he looked up carefully reading my face, "I killed her. I was there, yet she died. I so damn useless"

"Hell no you're not. I bet Sakura is all happy that she realized how much love you had for her" He punched me lightly on the shoulder with a sweet smile on his face "Have some rest now, Sasuke. Sakura is in a better place now".

I opened my eyes and shrugged, shaking away the cruel dreams. My heart beats were too fast, and my lungs inhaled and exhaled like crazy. It didn't seem to have enough amount of oxygen. I've had it with never ending agony of the feeling of losing her. I see her face on everyone's body. I wish I could forget, or do anything just to soothe away the pain. I looked around, breathless, searching for some water to humid my dry throat. I was surprised to see Ino sleeping on the chair next to my bed, laying her head down on my pillow. Her face almost touched mine as I turned around. I paused there for a minute to gaze at her angel like face. The light was so faint, but I could almost swear that the girl beside me was Sakura. I reached out and touched her blond hair, and gently placed my lips on her forehead smelling the delightful scent of her hair. Then I printed a kiss there.


End file.
